A última luz do Paraíso
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Castiel implorava por dentro por ajuda, mas tudo o que Dean podia ver era os seus dedos banhados no sangue de inocentes. Castiel deveria saber do futuro. Ele deveria ter previsto. Mas afinal, o futuro muda a cada segundo. Dean/Castiel


**Título:** A última luz do Paraíso

**Autor: **Midnight Desire

**Timeline:** Sétima temporada

**Classificação:** K+

**Capítulos:** One shot  
><strong><br>**

Contém Destiel, mas quase conceitual de tão pouco físico. A sétima temporada vem trazendo às Destiel lovers todo o tipo de agonia. Não para acalmar ninguém, eu vim trazer a minha dor, em um plot centrado muito mais em angst do que propor uma história.

Espero não confundir alguns leitores um pouco menos inteirados do que está para acontecer na sétima temporada, e que isso não seja de maneira alguma uma referência. Apenas o que aconteceria se Castiel se transformasse no novo vilão contra o qual os Winchester teriam que lutar.

Eu não vou dedicar essa fic a ninguém, eu vou é dá-la , cada palavrinha, pra minha luz em dias negros, a Kyle_way, minha inspiração.

* * *

><p><strong>A última luz do Paraíso<strong>

Dean agarrou Castiel pelo sobretudo e puxou-o na sua direção. Seus corpos se colidiram com força e permaneceram unidos.

Não era desejo, e não porque havia sangue, mas porque havia desespero. Não era uma ameaça, e não porque eles se amavam, mas porque sabiam que tudo terminava ali.

Era a última luta. Era o final dos dias negros para entrar em dias apenas invisíveis. Era a beira do precipício, e Dean iria se jogar.

Nas mãos do Winchester mais velho, uma arma. Uma adaga com a lâmina impecável. Não era simplesmente mais uma espada para defender-se de criaturas, não era algo para matar anjos ou demônios. Não era como se existisse uma arma para matar deus. Aquela lâmina era apenas era uma união de tudo o que eles tinham passado, era o resultado de tudo o que Dean se sujeitara para tentar salvar Castiel, era a ida e vinda de almas, os feitiços recitados, as forças invocadas, os pactos selados. Aquela arma era o final de uma linha por rituais e livros, sangue, líquidos e óleos sagrados, era a solução drástica e cruel para Dean. O Winchester dera seu coração para não precisar chegar àquele ponto, mas falhara miseravelmente.

Dean sabia que deveria ter ensinado melhor àquele anjo o que acontecia com aqueles que decidem tudo por si próprios. Eles arcam com as conseqüências de seus atos. Ele sempre achou que Castiel saberia disso. Era claro que ele sabia. Além disso, anjos podiam prever o futuro, não podiam? Que diria um deus, como ele se denominava, ele deveria ter noção do que aconteceria.

Na pele de Sam ao chão, a palidez mórbida de quem tinha a vida por um fio mais uma vez. O rosto de Dean era suor e sangue, o pavor encurralado. Os olhos de Castiel há meses estavam eram terríveis, soberbos, ensandecidos, um ser de espírito disforme que tomara conta do que costumava ser um anjo dos céus.

Tudo ao redor tinha sido uma luta. Longas horas, dias, meses, levaram-nos até onde eles estavam. Com uma arma apenas simbólica, uma força apenas interior, enquanto os braços de Dean tremiam tanto quanto a mente de Castiel.

Eles estavam frente a frente, os corpos unidos, próximos demais. Castiel implorava por dentro por ajuda, mas tudo o que Dean podia ver era os seus dedos banhados no sangue de inocentes.

Castiel deveria saber do futuro. Ele deveria ter previsto.

Mas afinal, o futuro muda a cada segundo.

Com apenas um movimento brusco, Dean enterrou completamente a lâmina da adaga no peito de Castiel. Sentiu o seu receptáculo resistir, sua carne se rasgar, e, naquele instante, os olhos de Castiel encontram os de Dean, completamente em pânico. Era uma pergunta silenciosa, era um desespero indescritível que permeava os últimos raios de luz do céu que era seus olhos.

_Logo você, Dean?_

Dean sentia o reverberar de um coração batendo dentro do peito de Castiel. Deveria ser só uma impressão sua, mas ele sentia um vibrar na adaga se dissipando ao longo de seus dedos, poderia ser a alma de Castiel se desfazendo.

O destino era talhado pelas suas mãos, em cada ato como aquele que Dean tinha tomado.

Muitas vezes, atos simplesmente irreversíveis.

_Eu nunca quis fazer isso, Cas, mas você não me deixou outra escolha._

Dean sentia que sua própria alma queimava até o fim, e tudo o que ele faria era assistir, completamente vazio e despido de todas as suas esperanças, tudo em si desmoronar. Ele lutara até a exaustão e o que lhe restava era ajoelhar-se sob o céu com o coração hesitando em pulsar, sabendo que não havia céu ou luz alguma acima de si. Sabendo que o mais próximo de Deus que ele jamais havia chegado, ele mesmo tinha apunhalado covardemente.

_Eu confiei em você até o final, e você nos traiu. Do mesmo jeito que o Sam, do mesmo jeito que o meu pai, você trocou o meu amor por qualquer outra coisa. Por uma coisa que você mal sabia o que era._

Amor, sim. Como, ali, naquele instante, ele poderia negar? Seus olhares se penetraram com intensidade como se daquela maneira, eles pudessem salvar um ao outro. Um olhar de um segundo, pura decepção e tristeza, mas jamais raiva ou ressentimento, porque nem mesmo quando milhões de almas distintas tomavam conta de seu corpo, repletas de escuridão, trevas e rancor, nem mesmo naqueles momentos, Castiel conseguiu odiar Dean.

_Eu achei que você conseguiria me salvar, Dean._

Às vezes a dominação que aquelas almas exerciam nele eram simplesmente mais fortes que seu corpo, mais fortes que as suas palavras, e o impeliam a fazer e dizer coisas as quais já não conseguia mais controlar. Mas nada conseguia ser mais forte do que aquele sentimento que latejava dentro de si. Aquele sentimento que Dean despertara nele, o poder conseguiu ofuscá-lo, mas nunca apagá-lo.

De fato, mesmo assim, o que era um anjo tinha se transformado em um monstro. E enquanto Castiel sentia tudo destruir dentro de si, enquanto ele sentia sua alma se esvair por causa daquela lâmina, pensou que o caçador de fato talvez tivesse feito a coisa certa.

Seria a coisa certa para qualquer um fazer.

Mas logo Dean, que não aceitava sacrifícios de vidas em nome de um bem maior?

Mas logo Dean, a quem ele sempre serviu tão cegamente?

O anjo não teve tempo, mas sequer sabia se tinha a habilidade de chorar. Mas sentiu que tudo dentro de si eram lágrimas. Lágrimas que ele sequer sabia se um dia conseguiria derramar.

_Você perdoou Sam, Dean. Você não desistiu dele quando tudo ao seu redor dizia que você devia matá-lo._

Mas mesmo que os olhos de Dean tentassem enxergar o mais fundo possível, imersos no azul angustiado dos olhos de Castiel, ele jamais poderia saber o que ele pensara. Porque o que o Winchester tinha à sua frente ainda era uma criatura dominada por poder, transtornada e perdida, com a possibilidade de matar o seu irmão, de sugar mundo, e com todas as chances de já ter destruído o próprio Castiel que Dean conhecera e conquistara. Uma criatura que tomou conta do anjo que ele amava.

Os pensamentos de Castiel eram inacessíveis, porque eram parte do anjo que ainda existia dentro dele. Mas um anjo caído e de asas quebradas, no fundo de um buraco longe demais do alcance das mãos de Dean.

Buraco esse do qual Dean jamais saberia se conseguiria salvá-lo, porque ele não quis se arriscar. Não conseguiu se permitir hesitar e deixar o mundo à sua própria sorte. Não faria aquilo nunca mais. Dean preferiu matar Castiel, livrar-se da ameaça, mas aquilo corroeria suas vísceras por todo o tempo de sua existência.

Todo fim para ele significava uma morte. Morte de uma vida, morte de um amor. Dean naqueles pequenos segundos só teve uma única vontade, uma última atitude pela qual a sua alma gritava.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais e tocou os lábios de Castiel com os seus. Os seus olhos ardiam como se tivessem sendo vazados, e Dean não suportou mais olhar. Apertou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, incontroláveis, enquanto a sua boca estava unida à de Castiel. O receptáculo de seu corpo fraquejava aos poucos, até que no momento seguinte já não tinha mais firmeza nenhuma.

Castiel sabia que aquela era a maneira mais doce de morrer, com os seus lábios juntos ao de Dean. Mas era também a mais amarga, porque nada na beleza daquilo interessava. Ele não se lembraria daquele beijo. Ele não se lembraria de nada, simplesmente porque ele já não seria mais nada, ele não existiria.

_Eu te amei mais do que qualquer coisa nesse universo, Dean. Você podia ter me dado uma segunda chance._

Com mais um movimento, o Winchester girou a adaga dentro do peito de Castiel, seus lábios ainda juntos aos dele. Dean sentiu por seus olhos fechados tudo ao seu redor transformar-se em um fulgor branco interminável, absoluto, que invadia toda a sala, que tomava conta de tudo ao redor, e as suas lágrimas acompanharam a última luz que Castiel seria, o último vestígio de sua alma, antes de deixar Dean ao que ele sabia que seria o mais completo abandono.

Se o que ele sentia parecia o inferno? Não, a sua pele estava colada demais aos seus músculos, ele estava inteiro. Era apenas seu coração que estava rasgado, que sangrava eternamente, e era o amor em seu peito que todas as vezes era reduzido a cinzas.

Dean puxou a adaga de volta e o corpo de Castiel caiu no chão. Inerte, imóvel, impassível.

Sem vida.

Sem morte.

Sem nada.

As imensas asas de Castiel marcavam em negro tudo ao redor. Contornavam um desenho perfeito e divino, repleto de uma grandeza que acompanhou milhares, milhões de anos. De uma criatura que se permitiu amá-lo e servi-lo nem que isso custasse a sua graça, demonstrando a mais completa devoção. E que, em nome do livre arbítrio, mergulhou no oceano incerto da liberdade e caiu nas rédeas de sua própria loucura. Um ser que se permitiu perguntar, que se permitiu questionar, a quem o destino reservou o que cabia aos que pensavam por conta própria: O castigo por seus erros.

Caindo de joelhos com as mãos sobre as marcas negras no chão gélido, Dean trincou os dentes e sentiu a chama que ardia em seu peio queimar em seus olhos mais uma vez. Mas ele não choraria mais. Ele não se daria esse direito, não se entregaria. Não importara o anjo que Castiel uma vez foi, ou a infinitude que ele uma vez tivera, Dean simplesmente ceifara sua vida em alguns instantes. O anjo permitiu-se a humanidade e tudo o que restou da dela era um corpo vazio no chão.

Dean não se conteve em pensar como seria. Como seria apenas deixar de existir. Desejou a sina de Castiel com tudo o que havia de vigor em si, mas esse vigor já não era suficiente para nada, nem mesmo para permiti-lo sonhar. Dean já não bastava em si mesmo, e a força o que seu corpo conseguia reunir mal conseguia fazê-lo erguer-se em suas pernas.

Dean estava cansado de tantas _últimas vezes_. Estava cansado de ver tudo o que ele amava ser tirado de suas mãos. E por sua culpa.

Ele tinha Sam, agora, o seu irmão estava vivo. Mais uma missão foi cumprida. Quantas mais delas Dean precisaria suportar? Mas sempre existia um preço alto demais a se pagar. Sempre existia um inferno particular que ele precisaria ir, mas agora ninguém mais o tiraria de lá.

Ele estava abandonado para sempre, mergulhado na perdição da qual ninguém o salvaria.

Dean sabia que precisaria levantar. Amparou Sam, tirando-o do chão onde ele jazia inconsciente e jamais se sentiu tão semelhante a ele. Tão partido, com a alma tão desgraçada, com os olhos tão vazios.

Os dois acabariam por entrar no Impala mais uma vez e dirigir em busca de algo, em busca de uma redenção que não teriam, de uma paz que nunca alcançariam. Continuar a viver, a andar com o corpo ferido e a sombra ensangüentada que tinha um Winchester. Lembrando para sempre de um último beijo, do Castiel que criou e destruiu como um deus, que nasceu e morreu como um anjo, e que errou e amou como um homem.


End file.
